Lovely Madness: Hightopp Princes
by sabrinahell
Summary: A sequel to my first Alice in Wonderland fanfic, the twin sons of Alice and Tarrant face the challenge of finding suitable wives and managing the responsibilities of the new Hightopp clan. Their father's madness worsens as the two work to keep the family alive. Alice's heart breaks as Tarrant is wrought with both mental and physical illness. *PLEASE REVIEW*
1. Good Morning

As Tarrant's children grew into their teen years the Hatter began to become more dependent on Alice. He was often plagued with nightmares and uncontrollable fits of emotion. Alice quelled him as best as she could, finding herself holding him close every night. The Hatter adored his sons to the greatest extent but life was becoming complex for him.

Tarrant awoke to the sight of his wife staring at him. "Good morning, my love." She stroked his hair.

"Good morning." He snuggled up to her and she hugged him warmly.

"No nightmares?" She rubbed his back.

"None tonight." He lisped.

"I'll go down and make breakfast." Alice kissed him and got up.

Their bedroom was fashioned with the very best fabrics and metalwork. The bed was a cornucopia of greens and blues with patterned pillows. Sun shone through the great bay window, illuminating the entire room. Alice dressed herself and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Tarrant readied himself and headed down soon after her. The boys were lounging around in the kitchen sipping coffee and reading the Underland newspaper.

"Morning." They said in sync.

"Aren't you two married yet?" Alice joked.

"Please mother, the women in the Underland nobility do not know how to handle a hatter." Vellian replied.

"Indeed, they can scarcely handle themselves." Valen laughed.

"You're too smart for your own good." Tarrant said sitting across from them. "You must find a woman that suits you and only you."

"We're looking father." Vellian put the paper down. "Oh and you simply must come into the workshop later, we've perfected a wonderful new design that we plan to present to the Queen during her next banquet." He sipped his coffee.

"I would be delighted." Their father smiled. Alice brought over a cup of tea for her husband and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Alice."

"Father, Valen and I were wondering about our trade…" Vellian said looking down.

"What about it?" Tarrant sipped his tea.

"The madness. How long did it take for you?" Valen asked.

The Hatter paused for a moment and tried to think. "I don't remember. I don't recall being anything but how I am." He confessed but inside he was frustrated that he could not remember.

"It's just what happens. All Hightopp hatters have gone through it. It's what defined the clan, mad as hatters." Alice said from the kitchen.

"We know, all of Underland is mad in our opinion." Vellian replied. "Would you being our mother have any effect on predisposition or anything?"

"Tarrant?" She looked to her husband.

"Mhmmm… Possibly." Tarrant drank some more of his tea.

"Forgive us father. We were just curious about the matter." Valen said patting his father's hand.

"I just wish I could answer." The Hatter looked down at his cup.

After breakfast the family went their separate ways. Tarrant joined the boy's in the rather large workshop and Alice went to doing household chores. The boy's loved working with their father, they made a lot of money through their business and hosted many parties in the mansion. With two available Hightopp men, the parties attracted many young noblewomen from all over Underland. The twins were swooned over for their looks, just as handsome as their father but with darker hair.

Underland had two unofficially crown princes, the Hightopp twins were every noble family's desire but the two had little interest in stuffy aristocrats. They needed that suited their lifestyle and were open to not only madness but producing more heirs.


	2. A Hightopp Party

The next day the Hightopps had one of their parties, Tarrant was on edge more than usual and the twins were not looking forward to fighting off the swarms of pompous ladies. Alice decorated the garden with candles and colored lanterns. The boys were dressed in their trademark suspenders and top hats.

As the guests arrived the twins leaned against a far wall in the parlor. Alice and Tarrant greeted everyone who walked in the door. Anyone who was anyone came to the Hightopp parties.

Tarrant clung to Alice. "Alice?" He clutched her hand.

"What's wrong darling?" She looked to her husband.

"What if the boys don't find wives?" He asked nervously.

She stroked his cheek. "Don't worry yourself, you're going to put yourself into another fit."

"I'll try to calm down…" He whispered.

Alice took his arm and kissed his cheek. "Try to relax."

He smiled to her and continued to mingle with the guests while the twins lounged in the parlor, playing the piano. They were brilliant pianists and became engulfed in their music instead of the ladies that were surrounding them.

A young dark haired woman laid on the piano and looked at them, the two stopped playing. "I would mind being a Hightopp bride." She whined.

"Well, I would." Valen laughed at her.

She then slapped him and the room grew quiet. Valen slapped her right back and she ran out of room. Everyone began to laugh and Vellian poured his brother a drink.

"Good show." Vellian grinned.

Alice and Tarrant came running into the room and addressed their sons. "What happened?" Alice demanded.

"This lady didn't appreciate my wit and slapped me. I simply returned the favor." Valen laughed sipping his drink.

Tarrant began to get anxious. "This is not funny." His brogue started to come out.

The twins stopped smiling. They knew better than to challenge their father when he was like that. Alice tried to best to quiet him but Tarrant still held his anger.

"Sorry father." Valen said.

Tarrant turned and left with Alice rolling her eyes. The party continued without a hitch. As it got later people moved out into the garden and a band began to play. Alice couldn't help but think of her wedding and the magical night her boys were made. She looked to her expressionless husband and smiled thinking about those times.

"I love you." She said hugging him.

He looked down at her and grinned. "You're just as pretty as the day we were married."

"And you're just as handsome." She kissed him. "Our sons will be fine, they'll find love."

"I know but I get so scared Alice." He lisped.

"It's okay, they know you care." She took her husband's hand. "Dance with me?"

"Of course." He smiled.

Vellian and Valen indulged in some dances with a few ladies. They took a small group into the back of the garden where a gazebo was. Drinks were delivered to them as they enjoyed fine cigars and laughed with their new friends. Turned out that they were children of lesser nobles and were much less conceded. The two were finally enjoying themselves with the noise of the party in the distance and soft, sweet smelling white smoke pervaded the air.


	3. First Impressions

A young woman by the name of Dantienne Silvnin took particular interest in Valen. She was average size with long light brown hair. Valen sort of separated himself from the rest of the group and focused on Dantienne.

"So you're from Snud you said?" Valen sipped his drink. Green light shined on his face from a nearby hanging lantern.

"Yes, I'm only a rich farmer's daughter, not like the noblewomen you're used to." She said thinking that he would never like her.

"Psh, my brother and I grow tired of the stuffed bosoms that usually come our way." He laughed swatting a bug away from his face.

She giggled and picked up one of the cigars, Valen quickly leaned in to light it for her with a smirk. "It's most unconventional for a lady to smoke."

"Don't worry about it. Believe when I say that our family is the very definition of unconventional." He said particularly loud, the drinks were starting to get to him.

"You losing your head brother?" Vellian asked jokingly.

Valen stood up and made a big show of pouring himself another drink from the tray. "We are hatters!" He yelled. "We're born to lose our heads!"

"To the Hightopps." Dantienne raised her glass.

"To the Hightopps!" The rest repeated.

A rather flamboyant young man sat next to Vellian, Forrent Frant from Trotter's Bottom. "This is most fun. I never imagined I'd be drinking and smoking with Hightopps." He grinned. His sister, Maris, sat next to him and looked shyly at the handsome hatters.

"We must do this again. I love each and every one of you." Vellian motioned to the group.

"Agreed." Forrent replied.

Another young man held up his drink. "I haven't introduced myself yet, Dorrin Xanin of Quest." The young blonde introduced.

"It's been a pleasure." Valen raised his glass to him. "But we need more ladies in this group!" He yelled falling onto his back. Dantienne quickly went to his aid, propping up his head. "I fear I am the idiot twin." He giggled.

"No, you're fine." She smiled helping him up.

"If you want to share the babysitting, be my guest." Vellian laughed.

Soon it was early morning and the sun was beginning to rise on the Hightopp land, all the guests had to go home but the Hightopp princes had finally made a group of friends. No doubt that their father would be pleased with their new companions. When the twins made their way inside after saying goodbye to their friends they joined their parents in the parlor.

"We've discovered some rather enjoyable persons from Snud, Quest and Trotter's Bottom." Vellian told them. "A couple are ladies too."

"Joyous!" Tarrant clapped. "Entertain them whenever you like." He grinned.

"We're glad you're happy father. They're not nobles though." Valen added.

"That matters little to me." Tarrant lisped. "It's quality that matters." He put an arm around his wife.

"They will be the envy of the Queen's court." Alice scooted closer to Tarrant. "The next banquet should be interesting to say the least."

"I love a good scandal." Valen laughed. "Nothing beats the one about the Champion and the last Hightopp though."

Tarrant looked to Alice. "I always liked that one too."


	4. Too Mad

That night Tarrant took a turn for the worse, he unexpectedly he went into a nervous, hysterical fit. Between his deteriorating mental condition and the excitement from the party he went into an almost unbearable state. For awhile when the twins were first born he was almost free of his more extreme moods but as he and the boys got older he began to go downhill. There was no reason behind any of it and it tore the two apart at times. Tonight was one of the more terrible ones.

Alice found herself kneeling on their bedroom floor watching her beloved cry and babble incoherently. She held back the tears like so many other times as she tried to talk him into a more relaxed condition. His eyes went from red to yellow to green then to yellow again as he fidgeted.

"Tarrant, please some back to me." She pleaded. "I'm here, everything is alright." It pained her inside to see him like this, her very insides writhed and twisted.

He looked at her with wide tear drenched eyes and said something inaudible. Birds were gathered in a tree near their window, curious about the commotion. Suddenly one cawed and Tarrant was startled by the noise and sprang up, knocking Alice back.

Alice screamed and looked to see her husband huddling in the corner of the room staring at her with frightened eyes. She had been struck in the face. With a shaky hand she wiped the blood from her lip, the twins soon came banging on the door wildly.

"Let us in!" They yelled.

Tarrant huddled further into the corner and cried in his hands.

"Stop it!" Alice yelled back at them.

The banging ceased but the doorknob began to wriggle violently. After a few moments the door was flung open and the whole lock dropped to the floor with a heavy thud. The twins stopped in their tracks at the sight of their mother bleeding. Vellian ran over to her and helped her up. All of them turned to the shaking hatter.

"What did you do?!" Valen roared stepping toward his father. The elder hatter only cried more.

"Stop!" Alice yelled. "Get out, both of you!" She grabbed Valen and pulled him away from her terrified husband. "You're making it worse!"

Vellian then approached Tarrant with fists clenched. "If you ever hurt my mother again…"

"Go!" Alice screamed at him.

The two stormed out, slamming the doors behind them. Alice looked in the mirror to see her bleeding mouth, part of her face was starting to bruise also. She then looked back at the man in the corner. Slowly she stepped toward him and knelt down. Lifting his head up she saw that his eyes were green and filled with remorse.

His unsteady hand reached out and touched her face. "I did that…" He whimpered. "B-bad, horrible, terrible, dr-dreadful husband…"

"It's okay." She touched his cheek.

"No, no, no!" He cried.

She wrapped her arms around him and let his tears soak her dress. "I know you didn't mean it."

"I'm sorry." He repeated several times between sobs.

She pulled away from him. "Look at me Tarrant."

He averted his eyes to the floor and shook his head, tears falling from his pale face.

"Now." She demanded. Slowly his eyes met hers, she had never dreamed of seeing her husband like this. "I love you, I've had children with you but we cannot live this way." Tears began to drip off her face now.

He nodded quickly. "I know. I'm not fine. N-not fine at all."

"I can't see you like this anymore Tarrant, it tears my heart out!" She grasped his hand.

Tarrant stood up, still holding Alice's hand. His face looked tired and weathered, body was tense and sweaty. "Help me." He pleaded.

"I will try." She swallowed hard.

He gave her an innocent child-like look and touched her face, again he started to weep. "Hit me."

Alice was baffled by the request. "Never."

"I deserve it. My own sons wanted to beat me." He sobbed and clung to her.

"Come on. " She patted his back. "Let's get you cleaned up."

She walked her husband into their bathroom and sat him down. He didn't say a word as she ran a bath for him. The water ran nice and warm, steaming a bit on the top. Alice helped him undress and tried her best to relax him. Rubbing his shoulders and talking softly to him, he began to settle down.

"I would never strike you Tarrant." Alice said as she washed his back. "I don't care what you did, I'd sooner die than hurt you."

"I didn't mean it." He said shamefully. "My children hate me…"

"It's not your fault." She kissed his cheek. "I understand and we're going to work on all this, okay?"

"I don't know what's happening to me Alice. I'm very afraid." He shook his head.

She stroked his hair and touched her head to his. "So am I."


	5. Seeking Forgiveness

Alice woke up before Tarrant, she watched him until his eyes opened. It was mid morning, the lock from the door still sat on the floor and things were still askew from last night. She gently stroked his cheek when he awakened, he smiled a little and sat up.

"Do you want me to bring you your breakfast here in bed?" Alice rubbed her eyes.

"No, I will not hide. I must speak to my sons." He said nervously.

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "We'll be fine."

The pair readied themselves, Alice used some powder to conceal the color of her bruising and Tarrant pulled himself together as best as he could. She went down to the kitchen and started making coffee and tea on the stovetop. Her goal for today was to keep her husband calm and try to not have him be overwhelmed while talking to the twins.

Tarrant sat at the table fidgeting with his hands until Alice brought him his tea. She made him eggs with a peach breakfast cake and cooked Underland sweet tubers on the side, it took more time but he needed extra kindness today.

"Wonder where the boys are?" The Hatter picked at his food.

"They have to come down sooner or later." Alice sat across from him with her breakfast.

They ate their food but the twins still had not come into the kitchen. Tarrant began to get on edge again and kept staring at the door to the kitchen. His fingers twitched about and Alice could hear his foot tap.

"They hate me. I'd ignore me too. Where are they?" He rambled.

Alice took care of the dishes then came up behind him and started rubbing his shoulders. "You need to calm yourself." She whispered softly to him. "After we talk to the boys I will spend the whole day with you and do whatever you like."

He took a few shaky breaths then cleared his throat. "Okay. Maybe if I go to a quiet place I'll be better." His voice was raspy now.

She kissed his neck and hugged him from behind. "I'll always love you." He turned his head and smiled at her.

Just then slow footsteps could be heard in the other room. "I didn't sleep worth anything last night." Valen said to Vellian as they walked in. Both stopped and gave stony looks to their parents, they weren't expecting to see their father out this morning.

Tarrant looked down at the table then to his sons. "Sit down. Sit down please." He motioned across from him.

They both stared him down. Vellian wiped his face and snorted as they both sat down. Alice turned and got them their usual cups of coffee. She stayed in the kitchen but listened closely just in case Tarrant went into another fit.

Valen sat there a moment then looked to his brother. "Father, we've been talking and we're sorry about the yelling last night but you need to get control over yourself."

"I will, I promise but you must understand that I am not myself a lot and it terrifies me." Tarrant said on the verge of tears. "I would never intentionally hurt my Alice." He turned and looked at his wife.

"Okay." Valen said taking a drink from his cup.

"I… I have no control over this. I never have. But your mother still loved me and has continued to. I'm nothing without her and you two." A tear came out of the elder hatter's eye.

"We'll cope." Vellian reassured but both of them remained solemn. "We're going to work in the shop. If you want to come in later, you can."

Tarrant smiled a little at them and their faces lightened. "I might." He lisped.

The twins stood up and nodded to their father. "But don't think that we disregard what happened last night." Valen said.

"You have every right to be angry with me." Tarrant looked off to the side. "And you never have to forgive me." He started to get choked up again.

"We'll be working." Vellian said as they walked out with the rest of their coffee.

Alice went over to Tarrant and took his hand. "Not so bad?"

"I expected worse." He wiped his eyes. "Can we take a walk? My head is so filled with thoughts and things I just can't focus."

"Of course." She kissed his cheek. What could she do for him though? She couldn't keep him calm all the time. Looking at him broke her heart but she was thankful that they married. How could he fair on his own with this?


	6. Back To Normal

After a quiet walk in the gardens with Alice, Tarrant was more at ease. The blossoms were out and their petals floated about in the air. They took a seat in the grass and Alice looked at her beautiful husband. More creases were on his face but hardly anyone aged significantly in Underland, truly wondrous it was.

Tarrant played with the grass a bit as the midday sun shined on him. "I feel better." He lisped.

"Good." Alice watched him continue to twirl the grass around his pale fingers. "You going to work with the boys later?"

"Yes." He said to the ground. "We're hatters."

Alice always admired his child-like demeanor, even after all these years she found him adorable. "What was going through your mind last night Tarrant?" She looked to him.

"Mmm…" His eyes went to the side and an uncomfortable look came on his face. "It was like my mind was going very fast. Every noise was so loud. I was so afraid Alice." He rubbed his face.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand." She shook her head.

"My thoughts are not my own anymore." He looked at her with teary eyes.

Alice scooted in front of him and took his hands in hers, he smiled a bit. "I think we should reduce the stress of our daily lives, go for walks or sit peacefully by ourselves more often. Maybe it will help" She suggested.

"Yes. Yes, I think it will." He agreed.

She hugged her husband tightly and kissed his neck. "We'll certainly try."

"I could always count on you Alice." He buried his face in her brilliant blonde hair.

They laid next to each other for a few hours watching the sky and talking about nothing, their favorite subject. As they walked back hand in hand Tarrant couldn't stop looking at Alice, she had covered up the bruising with make up so it wasn't noticeable. He was still just as mesmerized by her as the day he saw her.

Tarrant went into the workshop while Alice went off to start making dinner. He stepped in to see his sons working the sewing machines. They stopped and looked up at him.

"We're just toying around with some new styles." Vellian said casually.

"May I see?" Tarrant smiled. Vellian handed over a dark blue top hat with brilliant gold dash design. "Gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous. Would look fantastic on your head." He admired the detailed craftsmanship.

"Indeed. I wanted a new one of my own." Vellian replied. "Glad you approve but it will never top yours." He motioned to Tarrant's signature hat which was the envy of Underland.

"I'm sure you'll be revered at the next banquet in Marmoreal." Tarrant encouraged.

"We hope so father." Valen spoke up. "We're practically peacocks." He joked.

"I'm very proud of you two." Tarrant looked to his sons. "You're good men."

They smiled and Valen took his father by the arm. "Let's get to work."

The trio worked happily at their trade without any confrontation or further mention of last night. Tarrant felt at ease and was always eager to work with his sons, he was still teaching them things about the trade and he loved passing on his knowledge. Tarrant's fingers moved swiftly as he fashioned a lovely lacey pink rounded top hat with pearls sewn around the brim.

"I owe my Alice so much…" He said to himself. "I think I'll make another in blue."


	7. Spend the Night?

In the weeks to follow Alice worked with Tarrant keeping his fits mild, they took some time away everyday for some peace and quiet which seemed to be helping him cope with his emotions. The twins continued to have social gatherings at the mansion for their friends. Valen was becoming very close to Dantienne Silvnin, most unconventional girl who didn't mind the nature of Valen and was impressed by his skill as a hatter. Being the more forceful of the two, Valen was not shy around the pretty young lady.

They were all gathered in the parlor one evening, Vellian was sipping a bit of brandy with Forrent and Dorrin. Maris sat silently and listened to their conversation.

"I must say that the amount of handsome in this room is overwhelming." Vellian joked as he slouched back in a light green armchair.

Valen shifted his attention from Dantienne whom he had his arm around. "You're the ugly one." He laughed. Dantienne giggled and Valen smiled, holding her a bit closer.

"Keep telling yourself that brother." Vellian sipped from his glass.

"Twins are a fascinating anomaly are they not?" Forrent remarked. "Many studies have been done by the researchers at Marmoreal."

"Do you intend on working with them someday Forrent?" Dorrin asked. "You're quite keen on such things." He complimented.

"I do hope so." Forrent brushed his brown hair back.

"I'm more of a paint a picture, read a book kind of intellectual." Dorrin giggled.

"My good man, you could be a woman!" Valen laughed.

"And a damn pretty one." Dorrin came back, he was a very witty young man with his boyish looks.

Maris laughed a little bit to herself. She looked up to see Vellian staring at her. "You don't make a peep do you?" He smiled.

"I speak when necessary." She nodded.

"Smart." Valen said.

"Unlike you." Vellian replied. He gazed at Maris, her body was curvy and her long dark blonde hair cascaded down her back. She had that sort of earthy gypsy look to her and it stirred Vellian.

She returned the eyes ever so discretely and looked toward the door a few times. "Where's your washroom Vellian?" Both new very well that she didn't have to really use it.

"I'll show you." Vellian smiled and stood up.

Valen watched them walk out with a grin on his face then turned to Dantienne. "I don't need to leave to have a round with my girl." He leaned in and kissed her.

Dantienne embraced him right there and they became entwined in a passionate lip lock. Forrent got a disgusted look and went over to the bar to pour himself a drink. Dorrin only smirked at the two and raised an eyebrow to Forrent.

"I like this house, proper homes lack the charm." Dorrin said looking about. "Wonder what your sister is up to?" He smiled.

"I forbid you to picture it." Forrent said sternly flopping back into the loveseat with his glass.

Meanwhile Vellian had led Maris into the downstairs washroom where she laid him on the ornate rug and shut the door. Slowly she undressed him and they engaged in a sensual moment of kisses and caressing that led to the rug being moved across the room.

"You're a deceiving little creature." He said with heavy breath overtop of her. "I like that."

She licked her soft pink lips. "That way it's always a surprise."

"I think we're building a wonderful relationship." He gasped. "I'm not usually this forward."

Maris sat up and fixed her hair. "You're impressive."

"Stay with me and you'll have all of Underland, I swear it." He pulled a cigar out of his pants that were next to him and lit it. After taking a few puffs he blew out a long stream of smoke. "Care to spend the night?"

She kissed his cheek. "I would like that."


	8. Two Parties

Vellian and Maris briefly stopped in the parlor again to tell the rest of the lot that they were retiring. Valen grinned stupidly at his brother licking his lips slowly, Vellian gave him a cocky look before he walked away with the pretty girl. Forrent rolled his eyes and nodded to his sister then soon went back for another drink.

"Guess I'll be spending the night." Forrent sighed.

"I do think I will too. I'd hate to miss out on anything." Dorrin gave a sly look to Valen.

"This house was built on madness my friends." Valen said in a mocking tone then turned to Dantienne. "If my father is the king then I am the prince and you my dear are my princess."

Dantienne giggled girlishly and hugged her loveseat partner. "Truly the greatest prince in all the land."

"You two are sickeningly sweet." Forrent remarked.

"I feel a toothache coming on." Dorrin added before sipping from his glass.

"I'm sure you'd love a taste." Valen challenged him.

"Depends on whom I'm taking the bite out of." He said back.

"How about you all retire together." Forrent laughed.

Valen got up and stretched. "I would entertain the idea but I don't want to know what horrid noises my brother is making right now. Probably something like a dying cow." He laughed.

Forrent spat out some of his drink. "Good grief." He coughed.

Valen patted him on the back. "I think we need entertainment…"

"What do you suggest?" Dorrin asked.

"Come to our little theatre." Valen skipped to the door then turned back. "We have films." He tempted.

They all sort of shrugged and went with him into a small cinema room with plush green chairs and a big white screen on the wall. Valen went in the back and put a reel on as they all took their seats. Dantienne gazed at the movie then turned to Valen and smiled as naked girls paraded across the screen in glittery hair pieces and shoes. Forrent and Dorrin sat in front of them laughing and pointing to the ladies they particularly liked.

"Next time they'll be real." Valen yelled to them, both turned and nodded.

Dantienne gave Valen a pouty look. "You don't need to watch pictures to see that." She said putting her hand on his chest, slowly sliding it downward. Soon the two were comingled in each other again while the other two enjoyed the show.

Meanwhile up in Vellian's room, Maris was getting very into the more civilized of the two, the isolation brought out her confidence. Vellian had her in his luxurious bed with soft red sheets. They twisted about until they were out of breath. Maris held her new found love in her arms and stroked his hair. He was very winded and sweating but he snuggled close to her resting his head on her chest.

Maris couldn't understand why she was so blinded by this odd young man with wild deep red hair and brilliant green eyes. She just looked at him and thought how beautiful he was, he made her feel wanted that night and gave her a taste of love. After observing the elder hatter at parties in the past she was unsure if she had the strength Alice had to be with someone mad but when she looked back down at Vellian she couldn't think of any of that.

Gently she stroked his face and kissed his forehead. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He got closer to her. "It was amazing."

"Good." She hugged him. "I'm going to try and sleep."

"Okay." He looked up at her and smiled. "Goodnight beautiful."


	9. Breakfast

The next day Vellian came staggering down the stairs shirtless and barefoot with Maris behind him. The two walked into the kitchen to see Valen and the rest of their friends seated with Tarrant and Alice. Forrent looked at his disheveled sister with her unbrushed hair and oversized shirt she had borrowed from Vellian. Valen looked equally haggard with his messy hair and tired eyes, no doubt he entertained Dantienne well into the night, the poor girl could barely bring her coffee to her lips.

Dorrin was bright eyed and perky as usual. "Sleep well?" He asked slicing open an egg on his plate.

"Very." Vellian said lumbering past the lot.

Tarrant smiled in approval as he sipped his tea and nibbled at his toast. "Friends are always welcome here." He grinned.

"Good man." Dorrin raised his cup.

Forrent also raised his cup. "Always a pleasure to be in Hightopp company."

Tarrant smiled to them and was clearly overjoyed by these new faces in the house. Alice was pleased by the presence of other females in the house, she hoped that they could handle their sons. "Stay as long as you like, we have plenty of room." She picked up her empty plate and took it into the kitchen.

"I'm leaving tomorrow if you don't mind. I must stroll in your gardens." Dorrin smiled to Tarrant.

"Feel free." The elder hatter lisped.

Vellian and Maris came to the table with their breakfast and ate in silence for a bit until their coffee kicked in. Maris seemed very happy and often glanced over at Vellian in admiration. Tarrant noticed this and had a hard time holding in his joy.

"Shall I return to Trotter's Bottom with or without you sister?" Forrent asked breaking his sister's trance.

"Oh, I um…" She looked down at her plate.

Tarrant put a hand on her wrist, she looked up at his gentle eyes that seemed to beg. "Stay as long as you like." He smiled.

She could feel his emotion so directly, being married to someone like this must make one very emotional… "A few more days. This place is rather fascinating. You built a fine home Tarrant." She looked to the elder hatter and smiled.

"It was all for my Alice." Tarrant said with a little lump in his throat.

"No need to be emotional father." Valen said.

Alice came back in and stood next to her husband. "Everything alright dear?" She rubbed his back with one hand.

"I'm fine." Tarrant smiled up at her.

She kissed his cheek and picked up his empty plate and cup. "Join me in the sun room?"

"Yes." The elder stood up. "I'll see you all later. So nice to have you all as guests." He said excitedly.

"Good day to you sir." Forrent nodded.

Tarrant left the room and Alice soon followed from the kitchen. Vellian rubbed his face, he was still groggy. Maris put her hand on his leg under the table and rubbed his knee. He smiled at her and quickly finished his plate.

"What is up with your father?" Dorrin asked Vellian.

"He's mad." Vellian answered.

"It is the curse of the hatter." Valen added.

"It'll happen to us too." Vellian motioned to himself and his brother. Maris clutched his leg a bit harder at the thought. He turned to her and smiled warmly. "Do not worry."

Maris nodded and let go of his leg. "Your father is delightful. Your mother truly loves him."

"Indeed, a most honorable union." Forrent said. "I think I'll be leaving now."

"No, please stay until at least tomorrow. Why, my father would be devastated." Valen begged.

Forrent sat for a moment looking at everyone. "Fine. I shall leave when you do Dorrin."

"Fine with me." Dorrin rolled his eyes. "I think I'll tour your gardens if you don't mind." He stood up.

"Alright, we'll meet up later this evening." Valen smiled. Dantienne was still relatively incoherent. "I think we'll go back upstairs and relax." He put an arm around her.

"Okay." Dantienne let her head fall into his chest.

The group dispersed after taking care of their dishes. Forrent and Dorrin went into the gardens while Valen and Dantienne went back upstairs. Vellian decided to take Maris into the shop and show her some of his newer work. She felt at home in the Hightopp mansion but she was unsure about the madness that plagued it. Perhaps she could speak with Alice sometime, after all she was a figure of strength and compassion in Underland.


	10. Tea With Alice

**AN: I would very much appreciate feedback as far as reviews go. What do you think of the potential brides so far? And what of Tarrant?**

* * *

Later that day Tarrant worked in the shop with his sons while Dorrin and Forrent observed the hatters at what they did best. Alice had invited Dantienne and Maris into the parlor for tea, Maris could finally question Alice about the details of her current relationship with Tarrant. Dantienne was more rested now, although Maris was unsure of her intentions toward Valen.

"My lady." Maris started out.

"Please just call me Alice." She chuckled.

Maris cleared her throat. "Alice, I have some questions about the madness." She said meekly.

Alice sat up in the armchair. "I figured that you would. I can see that you care about my son." She smiled. "I did not know Tarrant prior to his madness you see but I can certainly tell you that if you truly love someone you'll be with them no matter what."

"You seem to take care of him." Dantienne said.

"I do. He does need help at times but he still loves me and our children. It doesn't make him any less human. He built this mansion and I owe my happiness to him and for that I will take care of him until Underland itself falls." Alice said wisely.

"How do you manage the outbursts?" Maris scooted to the edge of her seat.

"Patience and love." Alice said softly. "He has gone downhill these past few years but as you saw this morning, I make quiet time for him so we can talk about any anxiety or fears. The fits have gone down since we started doing that." She rubbed her face gently. "You just need to try to understand."

"I see." Maris looked down at her tea. "I do love your son and I would stand by him no matter what." She looked up confidently.

Alice smiled warmly. "That all his father and I want."

"Valen is already a bit wild." Dantienne remarked.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Indeed. I hope you're up to the challenge."

"I am unsure ma'm." Dantienne said softly.

Alice began to become a little sterner. "If not, then I suggest you go elsewhere. My sons can get sex anywhere."

Maris couldn't believe how blunt she was, this woman was no fool. She knew what her and Dantienne have been doing during the evening hours. "I think a blossomed love is strong enough to withstand anything." Maris tried to add some optimism.

Alice backed off and thought a moment. "You are right, even I did not love the Hatter at first."

"I do love Valen, he's wonderful." Dantienne protested.

"Forgive me, my dear. I've lost my head a bit as well." Alice sighed.

"It's alright, it's just that being a Hightopp bride is so desirable among the nobler families but none speak of this kind of thing." Dantienne explained.

"I'm fully aware of what the court and it's nobles say about the Hightopps. They want to forward us but don't take the time to understand what is required of a hatter bride. Madness is rampant in Underland in general but none like the type in this house." Alice put her empty cup on the table in front of them. "I can tell you that Tarrant adores you two already. Especially you Maris, how you look at Vellian. He noticed. He notices things no one else does."

Maris blushed. "I find your husband delightful."

"So do I." Alice smiled. "All I can tell you two is to be sure that you love my sons before you make real commitment. And prepare for anything." She stood up.

"Thank you for your time." Dantienne stood as well.

Alice began to walk out. "Don't be afraid to ask me questions. You'd be mad not to."


	11. Madness Revisited

The next day after Forrent and Dorrin left for their homes Dantienne was cuddling close to Valen in his bedroom while Tarrant walked with Alice in the gardens. Vellian and Maris were lying in the sun room together napping peacefully. Alice saw that her husband was in a strange mood today, he was being very impatient with Alice over every little thing. She tried her best to deal with him but he was proving to be a challenge today.

"What is the matter darling?" She sat him down on a bench near the back entrance. He said nothing and just looked at her with very stern eyes that were slowly turning yellow. Alice sat next to him and held his arm. "Please speak to me Tarrant." She begged holding back her teary eyes but he just stared at the ground now as if he was looking for something.

Soon he started to shake a bit and a sad expression came over his face. He began to sob loudly letting his head fall forward between his knees. Alice gently pulled him up and walked him inside hoping no one would see them. Her heart weighed heavy with sorrow for her love, there was truly nothing she could do. As she helped him up the stairs he suddenly tripped and fell with Alice landing on top of him. He let out a cry of pain and soon Valen came rushing down the staircase with Dantienne close behind.

Alice quickly pulled herself up off her husband and helped Valen get Tarrant onto his feet. The two of them helped Tarrant walk while Dantienne followed not sure what to do. They got him in bed and Alice noticed the lump that was growing on his head.

"Go get some ice Valen." She ordered. Her son quickly went out of the room leaving Dantienne. "What hurts?" Alice brushed some hair off Tarrant's face.

"My head and my back." He cried with large tear filled green eyes.

"Sit up for me." Alice said putting a hand behind his back. "Dantienne, take the pillows from the other side and prop up his back." She said holding her husband forward.

Dantienne obeyed and helped Alice ease him back down. He cried out a little as his back touched the pillows. "It's alright." Dantienne whispered to him. "We'll take care of you." She fluffed the one behind his head a bit.

Valen came back with a piece of ice in cloth with Vellian and Maris following him. He handed his mother the ice and stood next to Dantienne. Alice sat on the other side of the bed and gingerly placed the cloth on the bump. Tarrant pulled back at the sensation at first but Alice softly began humming to him and he stopped crying.

"Is there anything we can do?" Maris asked stepping forward.

Alice shook her head and motioned for everyone to leave. They all left without another word and gathered on the bottom of the steps.

"It's best our mother handles him alone. She'll get him settled down easier without so many people around." Vellian said to Maris.

"I see. What was the matter?" Maris asked.

"Just another fit." Valen answered. "They can happen over anything." He sat down on the steps with a sigh.

"It's hard to watch." Dantienne knelt down and hugged her partner.

"Indeed." Vellian looked upstairs. "To think that it will happen to us someday brother… It's unimaginable." He choked up a little.

Maris took him by the hand. "I'll take care of you." She said softly.

Vellian looked down and wrapped his arm around her. "Thank you." He whispered.

Dantienne looked at Valen's remorseful eyes and stroked his cheek. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." She smiled.

Valen smiled back and they hugged warmly. "Madness does not stop one from loving, that is certain."

"Indeed it doesn't." A single tear fell from Vellian's cheek as he too embraced his love.


	12. Behind Closed Doors

In the months to come Dantienne and Maris received permission to move into the Hightopp mansion. Every Marmoreal banquet and ball was abuzz with gossip about the clan, from the twin's relationships to Tarrant's condition. Vellian and Valen did not hide their affection for the women at their side, every young noblewoman sneered in envy at them. Dantienne and Maris were becoming more accustomed to the lifestyle and were very helpful around the mansion itself. Alice found it difficult to hide Tarrant's worsening problem. He went about his life as normal but Underland couldn't help but hear the cries.

With the twins having more of their own lives being separate from their parents they became much more aware of the responsibilities associated with their status, speaking often with influential people at Marmoreal while balancing their relationships. But there was a change happening with them and even Alice was unsure about her sons. There seemed to be a stress between Valen and Dantienne in particular but no one was saying a word about it. Alice on the other hand was losing control over her marriage, Tarrant was benefiting from the one on one quiet but he was becoming agitated over things he never before cared about. She was having a hard time seeing her husband that way and was breaking down inside.

Tarrant and Alice had their own private study off of their bedroom for their own private books and other belongings. Tarrant was spending a lot of time in there when he wasn't in the workshop downstairs. He went about in a soft blue robe with green pinstripes and below the ankle lace up leather shoes. Alice just let him do whatever made him most comfortable.

Alice came into the study to check on her husband who was lying on the coral colored couch with a book. "Do you want anything?" She approached him.

He shifted his focus from the book and looked at Alice. "Tea. I want tea and some candy too."

She went behind him and knelt down so she could kiss his cheek, he lit up with a smile and kissed her back. "Anything you want. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Okay." He sat up enthusiastically and patiently waited for Alice in return.

Alice knew what he meant by candy and brought him a few different kinds on a tray with his tea. She heard her sons in the workshop, the girls were usually out while the twins worked. Life in the mansion was always quiet when there wasn't a party going on, such gatherings were mostly up to the sons now. Alice made her way back into the study and served Tarrant.

"Here you are." She set the tray down on the coffee table and stroked his hair.

He looked up at her with a childlike smile. "Thank you. Will you please sit with me?"

"Of course." She sat down. "I was thinking of some things earlier Tarrant."

"Do they begin with the letter M?" He perked up.

"Do you want to have more children?" She put her hand on his leg.

"Now you know I am not seasoned in the workings of the growing of children but are you certain that you can still handle such a feat?" He confusedly motioned to her stomach. "We live long lives in Underland but I am concerned for your tummy's wellbeing."

Alice hugged him warmly, madness hadn't consumed all of him. He was still her husband. "My tummy would be fine. This is a very large house, why not fill it right up?" She kissed his cheek.

"I had noticed you have much more figure to you recently." He picked up his cup of tea and took a sip. "I like it."

"I'm glad you do." She whispered to him as she rubbed his back with one hand. "Is there anything else you want?"

"Just stay here with me." He nibbled on a piece of chocolate. "I made you something."

"You did?" Alice said enthusiastically, she loved the Hatter's gifts.

He sipped some more tea and got up. "I'll be right back." Soon he came back with a light pink garment. "I had an idea." He held up the piece for her to see. It was a mid thigh length dress with white trimming on the bottom, very elegant with lace detail.

"Oh, it's beautiful." Alice gasped. "We're having another party at the end of the week, I'll wear it then." She went over and took it from him.

"I knew you'd like it." He lisped. "You should only have the prettiest things to wear."

"Well, there are perks of marrying a hatter I'll admit." She kissed him.

"I'm having a good day Alice… I don't feel strange at all." Tarrant went back over to his tea. "Perhaps it's something that comes and goes as it pleases." He propped his feet on the arm of the small sofa.

Alice placed the dress on the table and went over to him. "As long as I have my husband I'll be happy." She stood behind him and rubbed his shoulders.

"I'm not going anywhere." He looked up at her.

Alice leaned down and kissed his forehead. They continued to chat until it was time for lunch. Everyone gathered in the dining room for a change and Vellian stood up to address the household.

"Due to my brother and I's increased authority in this house, we have become more serious about our profession and have planned on making our services available to the lesser nobles of Underland." Vellian said very professionally.

"Since we're taking their young ladies." Valen added. Maris and Dantienne laughed at the remark and applauded the two.

"Splendid idea." Tarrant agreed. "I find that more and more come around for the gatherings here, it's nice to be more open." He nodded to them.

"Indeed. The Hightopps are not the stuffed shirt lot that parade around the court. We are true to all of Underland." Vellian said.

All agreed with the business end of the conversation that afternoon, the twins were fairing well and Tarrant was still head hatter to the court. However when the topic of marriage came up there was some unrest. Dantienne did not comment on anything but Maris seemed very optimistic. Alice sensed Dantienne's uneasiness and changed the topic quickly. After lunch Alice seeked out the ladies in hope of some answers.


	13. Valen

Alice found them in the library talking, she had left Tarrant in the sunroom with the twins. The two immediately went quiet and Alice sat down with them. Maris smiled at her while Dantienne just looked down, she knew what Alice wanted.

"Dantienne, I noticed you were uncomfortable when we were talking about your marriage to Valen. Is there something wrong between you two?" Alice asked in concern.

"He gets angry a lot." Dantienne struggled to say.

"Does he hurt you?" Maris put her hand on Dantienne's.

"No, nothing like that. He just gets mad at me and blocks everything out. He doesn't talk to me, there's nothing I can do." She started to get upset. "It's not like I insult him or anything either. He simply gets so impatient he starts pacing and muttering. I just don't know. Is he mad?" Dantienne looked to Alice.

Alice sighed. "I haven't the slightest idea. Try your best to communicate with him, ask him why he gets angry."

"I'll try tonight." Dantienne nodded.

"If there is a serious problem please tell us." Maris begged. Dantienne had become like a sister to her.

"I will." Dantienne nodded to her. "It's just that I doubt sometimes that he really loves me."

"We all feel that at some point." Alice admitted.

Later that night Dantienne and Valen were lying in bed together. She was nervous about talking to him but she had to. He laid there with his eyes closed while music played from a record player they had in the corner.

"Darling." She turned to him.

"What?" He sat up and faced her.

She cleared her throat and put her hand on top of his. "Why do you get so angry with me?" Her eyes started to water but she held back the tears.

Valen just gave her a blank look. "I don't mean to."

Dantienne began to cry. "I don't do anything cruel to you. I treat you like a king." She sobbed.

He rubbed his face and looked to his weeping love. "I fear my father's traits are showing."

"I love you." She hugged him still crying. "But I feel like you hate me."

"I don't hate you. How can you say that?" He pushed her away.

She stood up at the sight of his eyes turning yellow. "You are mad!"

At the sound of her yell Valen's eyes turned a dark red and he gave her the most horrible look. He slowly got up and walked over to her and grabbed her by the waist aggressively. "How about you come to bed with me?" He spoke in a brogue similar to Tarrant's. Dantienne resisted him but he only pulled her closer and licked the side of her face. She slapped him across his face and broke his grip on her. "Get out!" He roared taking a step in her direction.

Quickly Dantienne ran out of the room and down the hall to Alice and Tarrant's room. She banged on the door until a surprised Alice answered. Tarrant looked on in confusion but soon came over and hugged the girl. Dantienne cried into Tarrant's robe as he stroked her hair.

"Everything is alright." Tarrant tried his best to console but he himself was on edge due to Dantienne's crying.

When she was calm enough Dantienne explained what has been happening to Valen and what had just occurred that night. Tarrant was beside himself and remained silent fighting a lump in his throat. Alice didn't know what to do, she let Dantienne sleep in another bedroom while she and Tarrant went to see Valen. Maris and Vellian had heard the yelling and crying and were in the hall by Valen's door. Alice instructed the two to go see Dantienne while her and Tarrant confronted Valen. Tarrant went ahead of his wife and cautiously opened the door to see his son sitting on the floor with back against the bed.

"What's wrong?" Tarrant knelt down but his son only stared off into space. "I understand what you're going through." He sighed.

"Where is she?" Valen asked solemnly.

"She's sleeping in one of the guest rooms." Alice put her hand on her son's shoulder.

"I'll talk to her tomorrow." Valen said to the floor.

"If she loves you, she'll listen." Tarrant looked to Alice.

Alice gave Tarrant a half smiled and hugged Valen. "Indeed. If she loves you, she'll understand."


	14. She's Leaving

**AN: Sorry about the lack of activity. I've recently started and am now managing an indie gaming channel on YouTube and have been preoccupied with setting that up. I'll try to update at least every three days, thank you for your patience.**

* * *

The next morning Valen joined Dantienne in the garden for breakfast while the others ate inside. She refused to look at him and wanted so bad to leave. He sat there in just loose black pants and mismatched striped socks, one green and the other orange. Valen looked up sheepishly from his plate at Dantienne who was avoiding his gaze.

"I'm sorry." Valen said looking at her with wide eyes.

Dantienne took a breath and looked into his sad eyes. "You still did it."

"I know but I wasn't myself." He pleaded, ready to cry.

"You're the one that's a hatter." She said spitefully, shoving in another mouthful of her food. How she hated that he pursued that knowing he'd end up like Tarrant.

Valen let his fork drop on the plate. "Please tell me what else I'm supposed to be. Hatters become mad! If you're not going to love me for what I am then get out!" He stood up and pointed to the door with a shaky finger. "I will not bend to your will!"

"I can't leave, I love you…" She said softly.

He went over and shoved everything off the table, the dishes crashed on the stone patio in a heap. Dantienne screamed and huddled in her chair. Valen came over to her, she was sure his eyes were a horrid color, and he took hold of the back of the chair. Getting very close to her he moved her head so she was looking at him.

"No you don't." He said in a low voice with eyes aflame and a twisted smile.

She began to shake from fear as Tarrant came running in, almost slipping on the floor. "What is going on?" He looked at the disheveled scene.

Dantienne got up and ran toward Tarrant. "I can't do this anymore!" She cried into the elder hatter.

Tarrant looked to his still enraged son and shook his head then looked down at Dantienne. "I-it's not your fault." He said painfully.

Alice came in and took Dantienne into the kitchen while Tarrant sat with Valen in the garden. His son had calmed down now and Tarrant suggested that him, Alice and Dantienne all have a discussion once things settled down. Valen was becoming lost in his emotions, he wasn't even sure if he really loved Dantienne. After all, she seemed as though she'd never take care of him if he went mad.

"I'm not sure what's happening to me father." Valen ran his fingers through his hair.

"Welcome to my world." He lisped trying to be upbeat. "My Alice is the only thing that keeps me grounded. You have to figure yourself out but at the same time you need someone to keep you on track." Tarrant explained.

"I think I should look elsewhere for a wife…" Valen let his head drop down.

His father patted his back. "You'll have to figure it out for yourself."

Alice walked in on them shaking her head. "She's leaving."

Tears streamed from Valen's face as he left the room. Tarrant just looked to Alice as they went up to their bedroom. A carriage soon came for Dantienne, she never contacted Valen again.


	15. A Fight

In the weeks to come Valen socialized very little with the rest of the family, Alice was seeing more and more of Tarrant in him. Valen immersed himself in work, many women passed through his doors but never more than once. Meanwhile Tarrant himself was getting worse, he was having a hard time with the littlest things and Alice found herself assisting him in almost everything except his hat making. Vellian and Maris were doing well, even trying to plan a wedding. Maris spent many nights helping Alice comfort either Tarrant or Valen but her main focus was Vellian, he was developing quite a temper.

Maris had gone home to Trotter's Bottom to see her brother and to do some personal business regarding her future marriage. Vellian worked away in the shop with his brother and father while she was away, they had recently made some hats for the Queen and her court. They were now making clothing for themselves and the women. Alice and Maris were the only ones to have clothes made by the hatter's which were considered the highest quality attire in Underland.

Tarrant went into one of the closets to get some fabric from one of the roles. "I think Alice would like something green…With flowers. White flowers." He said cheerfully to himself.

Valen sat at a sewing machine intensely focused on a jacket he was making for himself. "I want a girl."

Tarrant turned to him with his fabric in his hands. "You'll find another." He lisped.

Valen gave his father a hostile look. "I don't understand why I don't have one. I'm not even half as mad as you." He said hatefully.

"I'm… I'm older than you. Alice understands… Alice has always understood." Tarrant went back over to his counter to cut his pattern out, he continued to mutter nervously to himself.

"Why so short brother?" Vellian looked over at Valen.

"Maris likes me too." Valen spouted at his brother.

Vellian dropped what he was working on and stormed over to his brother. "Just because you can't hold onto a relationship doesn't mean you treat us like this!" He clenched his fists at his sides.

Tarrant got up and put his hand on both of their shoulders. "Calm down. It doesn't matter." He said holding back his own emotion.

"Yes it does!" Vellian threw his father's hand from his shoulder.

Suddenly Valen grabbed him and forced his against the wall. The two started going at it, wildly punching each other all around the shop. Tarrant tried to pull them apart but only ended up getting hit himself. They beat and scratched each other bruised and bloody. The twins were rather strong but Tarrant on the other hand was just being thrown about. The three of them tore the room apart until Alice came rushing in.

"Stop it!" She screamed but it was no use.

It didn't stop until Tarrant collapsed on the floor, Vellian snapped out of his rage to look at his father but Valen came up and knocked him out with one final punch. Alice came up behind Valen and grabbed him by the collar, dragging him out.

"Get out of here!" She roared into his face. "Out of my sight!" Her hand slapped him.

Valen got away as fast as he could and locked himself in his room. Alice went in and helped her husband up. The two got Vellian into his room, Maris soon returned and was horrified at the state of her love. Alice left Maris to care for Vellian while she tended to Tarrant. The elder hatter was bruised from head to toe, his darling face now displayed a split lip and blackened eye.

Alice gently held some ice on his eye after bandaging the rest of him. "What happened?" She asked with a lump in her throat.

"Madness." He answered in a raspy voice.

Alice was on the verge of tears now. "Just try to relax now, I'll take care of you." She gently kissed his cheek.

"I love you Alice." He sighed painfully.

She stroked his hair and took the ice off his face. "I love you too, my love."

Maris waited until Vellian's eyes opened, he tried to sit up but fell back down in agony. "Try not to move." She fluffed the pillows under him.

"Everything hurts…" He whined.

"I know, you'll be okay." Maris knelt over and tucked him in bed, barely able to hold her composure at the sight of him. "Don't worry, I'll be right here." She reassured him.

"You must hate me so." He looked at her with pale eyes.

She let a tear fall from her face. "Never."


	16. Healing

Alice kept Tarrant in bed for the next few days, bringing his meals and small work projects to him. He was extremely sore and still emotionally distraught. She laid with him as he sipped his tea, holding him from behind. His face was not as bruised now but he complained bitterly about everything still hurting. Alice was careful with him and tried to her best to keep him comfortable.

"Anything else you want?" She set his empty cup on the nightstand next to the ivory dish where she kept her Hightopp pendant when she slept.

"No, you've done enough today Alice. You should look into getting some servants, you do so much anymore." He tiredly rested his head on her chest.

"You know how I was talking about having other children a while back?" Alice began playing with a lock of his soft hair.

"Alice you do so much. You don't need to have more little ones for me." He mumbled into her blouse.

"I'm pregnant Tarrant." Alice helped him sit up.

Her husband's eyes became the palest green and his lip quivered. "What are we going to do Alice?"

"I am going to get a servant or two. Perhaps another child will bring more love into this house, it certainly needs it."Alice found it difficult to talk to him right now, she wasn't sure if he really opposed the idea.

Tarrant's eyes shifted to yellow and he began to mutter uncontrollably. "W-what if they're mad, Alice? The clan wasn't like this before Alice, there's something wrong with our sons Alice." He was in a mild panic now and Alice held him close trying not to cause him more pain.

"It's alright Hatter." She buried her face in his hair as he continued to shake and stutter.

After a few minutes he calmed down again. "I don't know how to handle anything anymore." He hugged her.

"No one in this house does, my love. We'll figure it out together." She tenderly kissed his cheek.

"Okay Alice. I trust you, I've always trusted you." He finally smiled a bit, showing that little gap that Alice adored. "Perhaps a baby will make things better. I was so much better when the boys were young."

She got up and fluffed the pillow behind his head as she gave a loving kiss on the lips. "I'm going to check on Maris and Vellian."

"Alright, tell them the news." He grinned.

Alice left the room with a smile on her face, Valen came out of Vellian's room and looked to his mother. "He's better." Valen said avoiding eye contact.

"Good." Alice took hold of his arm as he passed by her. "Are you okay?" She looked into his brilliant eyes.

"Yes." He answered.

She turned and hugged him. "Everything is alright, no one's angry with you anymore."

His eyes started to water. "I want things good again."

Alice looked up at her son and smiled. "They will be. We'll all work on it."

"Okay. I'm going to talk to father about some things." He seemed a little happier.

"Good idea." She gave him another hug and let him by.

She was still a bit angry with her sons for the fight, especially because they hurt Tarrant so badly. Both of their tempers were becoming increasingly short and it did concern her. From what she's learned from her husband, it was part of the descent into madness. Tarrant had trouble describing it because he didn't fully understand it himself. All she could think to do was work through the bad days and hope to manage the extreme personalities that surrounded her.

As she entered Vellian and Maris's bedroom she smelled a sweet odor. Vellian was lying on bed like Tarrant in the other room with Maris laying at his side feeding him a yellow cake. He seemed at ease by her presence and smiled softly every time she gave him a bite. Alice approached and stood on the other side of her son.

"Feeling alright?" Alice smiled.

"Sore but with this woman at my side it's not so bad." Vellian looked to Maris and smiled.

"Just checking on you two. You don't feel you have any serious injury?"

"No, how's father?" Vellian sat up.

"He'll be alright. You two tossed him around quite a bit." Alice sighed.

"He has gotten more delicate through the years..." Vellian became a little sad.

"He forgives both of you." Alice reassured. "And he'll be managing another child soon."

"You're pregnant?!" Maris exclaimed.

"Yes I am." Alice nodded. "I think having a baby to focus on again will help him."

"I will help you prepare for it. Back home I always took joy in helping expecting women prepare for their child's arrival." Maris said excitedly.

"That's very kind of you but you're wedding comes first." Alice began to walk out since everything seemed fine, she wasn't one to hover over her children. "But we'll speak more about that when all is well again. Take care of my son for the time being." She looked to Maris with a raised eyebrow.

"I will. I am so happy for you." Maris clasped her hands together in joy. "I'll get him healthy again, I promise." She nodded quickly to Alice.

"Good." Alice left them alone.

She had confidence in Maris and saw that she would take care of her son. The house felt a little lighter now with all being forgiven, Alice peeked in the bedroom door to see Valen at the bedside talking to Tarrant. So she went downstairs to write some letters to Marmoreal requesting the most faithful servants to be referred to the Hightopp Mansion.


	17. No Resistance

**AN: Sorry again about the lack of activity. My boyfriend has recently went off to college and I'm about to start my senior year of high school so I've been dealing with that stuff. And for the couple people who have left reviews about my story here being smut, I am the queen of smut stories. If you don't like smut then why are you reading half of this thing? What is the matter with romance? Even if it's foolish and pointless, isn't that what love stories are? And turn off your caps lock next time, you look like morons.**

* * *

Vellian regained his health and helped with the wedding planning while Alice inspected possible servants for the mansion. Not much more was spoken about the fight but they all spent time together every day to voice their opinions and emotions. Tarrant unfortunately was still having some difficulty and took to walking with a silver topped cane. Alice often stopped during the day and thought about the new life growing inside her and prayed that it would bring good fortune into the house. After much scrutiny Alice decided on two young ladies from Snud to serve the house. They were honest and had experience serving another noble in the past, Lottie and Drina. Lottie was rather shy with long pale hair, almost white, while Drina was a bit bolder with short black hair. Both ladies were eager to help the Champion, they saw it as an honor and found the hatters to be delightful.

Lottie began to befriend Valen who seemed to be alone in the house. The two spent many afternoons together when Lottie's work was done. Alice feared that it would be Dantienne all over again but Lottie was more reserved and didn't give into Valen. Perhaps she could handle him. Drina took to being an aid to Tarrant when Alice was doing other things or she was sick from the child. Alice was uneasy about pawning what she saw as her responsibility onto another but she had so many other things to take care of. At the end of the day she'd always lay next to her husband no matter what.

The household sat together and discussed the layout that would be in the gardens for the party after the wedding. Forrent and Dorrin were also present as they remained on good terms with the Hightopps after Valen and Dantienne's split. There was going to be a large white and blue tent set up with lanterns hung throughout the grounds.

Tarrant was overjoyed at the thought of it all coming together and proposed a tea party to be held that afternoon. Alice so loved it when he was eager about setting up a tea party, it was like the old days for her. She didn't even need to assist him in setting it up, it had been so long since she'd seen him that happy. They all sat down and enjoyed a classic hatter tea party.

"Are you feeling okay, darling?" Alice asked her husband as he poured her tea.

He smiled at her and laughed a little. "Very well Alice. I feel very well today."

She placed her hand on his arm and rubbed it gently as she looked at his beautiful eyes. "Good."

Drina came up behind him and handed him a small white ceramic bowl. "Here's your sugar Tarrant." She smiled.

"Oh thank you, my dear. Please sit, fetch Miss Lottie and please sit with us." He grinned in excitement.

"As you wish, sir." Drina nodded to him.

They two servants returned and they had a lovely teatime. After deciding on all the details of the ceremony, all of them parted. Alice accompanied Tarrant in the parlor while the twins entertained their ladies in the garden along with Forrent and Dorrin. Alice stood behind Tarrant as he sat on the loveseat with a glass of brandy. She took his hat off and set it on the end table next to him as she stroked his hair. He turned to look at her and she leaned down giving him a passionate kiss. Memories of the wedding night came flooding back and the two were taken back to the grand tent. Tarrant's lips were just as sweet as ever and Alice sat next to him only to return her lips to his. Without a word the two embraced each other while light from an oil lamp shined softly on them from behind.

"I love you so much." Alice whispered, squeezing him tighter.

"I always loved you Alice. My Alice, no one else's." He got as close as he could to her.

She kissed his cheek a few times. "You're absolutely mad Tarrant."

He looked at her with confused eyes and a quivering lip. "Too mad?"

Alice shook her head. "It doesn't matter, you're my husband." A few tears waited in her eyes.

"No matter what?" He lisped.

"No matter what." She kissed his lips and straightened his tie. "You're so handsome Tarrant."

"Can we go to bed? Not in a romance way. I don't want to hurt the baby inside your tummy. I'm tired Alice." He rattled off.

Alice nodded and walked him upstairs to their room for a nap. She always found his randomness to be adorable and enjoyed cuddling up with him anytime of the day. Tarrant leaned on his cane more and more it seemed, perhaps another child would only complicate things more but it was too late now.

Meanwhile Valen and Lottie had gone off on their own walk away from the others. They sat on a large rock in the forest on the edge of the garden. Surrounded by soft little pink flowers that seemed to perk up at the sound of their voices, the two talked for awhile.

"Your mother's love for the Hatter is very deep." Lottie remarked.

Valen thought it was a strange topic to bring up but didn't want to ruin his chance with her. "Indeed. They've only ever known each other, my mother didn't have anyone in the world above and my father never wanted anyone but his Alice." He sighed thinking about the women he's been with, feeling somewhat ashamed.

"Everyone's life is different. I admire the Hatter, he's wonderful." She smiled to him.

"Yeah, he's quite a man." He sighed again regretting the fight that left his father so damaged.

"And so are his sons." She leaned in close to him and kissed his cheek.

Valen found himself putting his arm around her, holding her close. He kissed her lips forcefully but oddly enough, she let was letting him.


End file.
